


14 years of roses

by DaftDarius



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol, Angst, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Deterioration of Relationship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hanahaki Disease, Homophobia, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Musicians, One-Sided Attraction, Religious Guilt, Rock Stars, Self-Denial, Suffering, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers, United States, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: Эксл влюблён в Иззи слишком давно, но не может сказать ему об этом. Стыд, нежелание принять свои чувства, боязнь потерять лучшего друга — всё это заставляет семя неразделённой любви произрасти внутри Эксла алыми розами.
Relationships: Axl Rose & Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 4





	14 years of roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [14 years of roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443836) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius)



> На этом сайте публикуюсь в первый раз, кто-нибудь может подсказать, как выровнять изображение по центру и добавить красные строки? Спасибо и приятного чтения!

Весь день Билла жутко мутило. Причиной тому, как он считал, было то, что вчера он перебрал с выпивкой, когда гулял с Джеффом. Парень был уверен, что выпил достаточно, чтобы опьянеть, но недостаточно, чтобы получить отравление, всё-таки свою норму он знал. Но, видимо, организм решил пойти против него, поэтому неприятный комок в животе не проходил почти весь день и мучил его. «Лишь бы при отце не блевануть», — за эту мысль Билл отчаянно держался, ведь если тот узнает, что его сын пил, ему несдобровать.  
Комок подкатил к горлу только поздно вечером, когда он уже собирался ложиться спать. Почувствовав это, Билл рванул в туалет и, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь, уже едва сдерживаясь, склонился над унитазом. Он зажмурился и неожиданно для себя закашлялся, молясь, чтобы из-за этого рвота не оказалась где попало, а когда открыл глаза, обнаружил нечто странное. В унитазе плавало несколько красных лепестков, кажется, розы. Билл сконфуженно уставился на них, не понимая, как они тут оказались. Папа подарил маме цветы? Вряд ли, эта сволочь слишком жадная. Кто-то подарил цветы Эми? Она же ещё совсем маленькая. Да и что лепесткам делать в унитазе? Не смыли же цветы в него. Билл был уверен, что не видел их за секунду до того, как зажмурился, но может просто он в панике не успел разглядеть их? В любом случае, чувство тошноты отпустило, и парень встал с пола.  
— Эй, Билл, ты в порядке? — спросил Стюарт с другой стороны двери.  
— Да… всё хорошо, — ответил он, не отводя взгляда от красных лепестков, и нажал на кнопку смыва. Лепестки пропали в канализации навечно.

Через несколько дней ему стало плохо в школе. Не так сильно, как в прошлый раз. Биллу показалось, что он съел испорченный сэндвич с тунцом в школьной столовой, оттого его и тошнит. Он поделился этим с Джеффри, который шёл по школьному коридору вместе с ним.  
— Пойдёшь в туалет? Тебе волосы подержать? — спросил Джефф с беспокойством.  
— Да не, вроде не сильно мутит, — покачал головой Бейли. — Иди без меня, я потом догоню.  
Джеффри кивнул и пошёл в сторону кабинета. Билл же свернул к туалетам и закрылся в одной из кабинок. Два пальца в рот значительно ускорили процесс освобождения желудка. Всё содержимое ланча парня вышло наружу, однако… Билл уставился на алые лепестки, заметно выделяющиеся на фоне всего остального. Он замер в лёгком ужасе от непонимания того, что только что произошло. Нет, их точно не было тут до его прихода. Это значит, они вышли из него? Да быть такого не может. Он же не объел чью-то клумбу, когда они с Джеффом пьяные расхаживали по улицам города? Даже если бы так и было, то к этому моменту лепестки давно бы покинули его тело. Парень вскочил на ноги и поспешил выйти из кабинки. Чувство тревоги нарастало. Билл умыл лицо и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Вроде ничего необычного… Звонок на урок не дал ему продолжить размышлять об этом инциденте. Он хотел как можно скорее забыть об этом. Если отец узнает, то точно скажет, что это какая-то дьявольщина, и будет водить его в церковь на ежедневной основе. Ещё и экзорциста вызовет.

Цветы не давали забыть о себе. Раз в пару дней Билл то и дело откашливал несколько лепестков и старался как можно быстрее избавиться от них, лишь бы никто не заметил. В частности его семья. Каждый подобный случай вызывал у парня приступ паники. Его голову не покидали очевидные вопросы о том, какова природа происходящего с ним. Ко врачу он побоялся идти с подобным симптомом — его точно посчитают сумасшедшим. Было страшно. Билл перерыл все книги по биологии в городской библиотеке, но ни слова о людях, откашливающих лепестки, в них не было.  
Параллельно начались ещё и боли в сердце, но к этому парень сначала отнёсся более спокойно. Всяко понятнее, чем откашливание инородных тел. Когда боли не пропали спустя пару дней, Билл всё же сказал об этом матери, и они поехали в больницу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы из-за своей халатности он не мог заниматься спортом. Однако после обследования, врач сказал, что с парнем всё в порядке. Дома Билл получил от отца за симулирование. Боль в сердце не утихала.

Бейли стал замечать странную закономерность. Приступы кашля и боли в сердце возникали через некоторое время после общения с Джеффри. Или если парень слишком думал о нём. Джеффри… Единственный человек, который принял его таким, какой он есть. Склочным, вспыльчивым идеалистом, мечтающим уехать из этого проклятого городка и показать всему миру, на что он способен. Единственный человек, которому он мог довериться. Чем больше он думал о Джеффри, тем сильнее начинало щемить сердце. Билл закашлялся, изо рта на подушку вылетел красный лепесток.  
В последнее время он всё чаще думал о своём друге не как о друге, и эти мысли пугали. «Гомосексуальность это грех, Уильям», — твердил его папаша. Не то что бы он был авторитетом, но мнение о геях у парня сложилось не лучшее. Их не любили в школе, над ними издевались. Они были изгоями. А ещё большим изгоем Биллу становиться не хотелось, насколько бы не хотелось это признавать. Он и так не был любимчиком семьи, учителей и одноклассников. Да и одна только мысль о сексе с мужчиной заставляла его корчиться от омерзения.  
И всё же, Джеффри был больше, чем просто другом. Билл уставился на лепесток на подушке. Значит, он был прав. Это было как-то связано с Исбеллом.

_By modestbreeze_

Макияжем ему пришлось научиться пользоваться даже раньше некоторых девчонок из его школы. И не потому, что он, как и мечтал, начал выступать на сцене. Всему виной стали ростки, которые то и дело стали произрастать из разных частей его тела. Билл заметил странный бугорок на своём бедре на тренировке по бегу. Шорты натирали кожу в одном месте, и уже в раздевалке он смог разглядеть, в чём была причина. Бугорок не доставлял особо дискомфорта, вроде даже и не болел при прикосновении или нажатии, был податливый.  
— Лучше сходить к врачу, — Билл даже и не заметил, как другой парень из команды подошёл к нему. — Мало ли опухоль. Слечь прямо перед соревнованиями так себе.  
— Да, надо бы сходить, — кивнул Бэйли и поспешил натянуть свои брюки. Нутро подсказывало ему, что врачу лучше не показываться.  
Оно не подвело. На следующий день Билл проснулся от боли в бедре, когда повернулся на бок. Он распахнул глаза и заглянул под одеяло. Из его бедра торчал зелёный шипастый стебель, сантиметров шесть в длину, а на нём — бутон. Парень пришёл в ужас оттого, насколько быстро эта штука выросла, ещё вчера её не было. Он уже более-менее привык к этим чёртовым лепесткам и терпел боли в сердце, но только сейчас до него дошла ужаснувшая его мысль: если откашливались лепестки, то наверняка внутри должны быть целые цветы. Билл чертыхнулся, представляя, как из его внутренностей растут розы. Они ведь могут просто разорвать его изнутри, если будут расти в таком же темпе. В панике парень ухватился за стебель, игнорируя шипы, впивающиеся в его ладони, и потянул. Это отдалось сильной болью в мышце, и с его губ сорвался стон от неожиданности. Билл замер — он услышал, как зашевелился на соседней кровати его брат, и не хотел разбудить его. «Вырвать не получится», — подумал он, всё ещё держась за стебель. — А если отрезать?».  
Когда шуршание за спиной утихло, Билл сел, натянул свои домашние шорты с футболкой подлиннее и выглянул из комнаты. По звукам мать готовила на кухне, отца видно не было. Билл проскочил мимо кухни к двери, ведущей на задний дворик. Он нашёл в траве слева у двери садовые ножницы, ополоснул их из шланга от грязи (про какую-то минимальную гигиену он всё же не забывал), и уселся на порожек для удобства. Приставил ножницы к корню стебля настолько, насколько это было возможно. Немного надавил, пытаясь понять, чувствует ли он боль через цветок. Кажется нет… Билл постарался одним быстрым движением избавиться от проклятой розы. Он упал на траву, оставляя на бедре парня белый срез, с которым у него уже ничего не получилось сделать. Билл вновь попытался выдрать его из кожи, выдавить, потыкать ножницами, без толку — он засел там глубоко. Со злости от своей же беспомощности парень метнул ножницы в траву, обиженно засопев на них, будто бы это была их вина. Но немного подуспокоившись после выплеска эмоций, он решил взглянуть на бутон поближе. В голове проскользнула мысль подарить его маме — она любит цветы. Да и выглядит бутон так, будто завтра расцветёт, если поставить его в воду. Хоть глаз порадует эта зараза. Билл поднял цветок, но едва его пальцы коснулись стебля, он понял, что он не предназначен для мамы. Бэйли нервным резким движением поднял крышку мусорного бака, закинул туда злосчастное растение и поспешил в дом.  
Ростки стали проблемой, когда начали появляться на местах, не скрытых под одеждой. Билл был готов выть от отчаяния. Он замучился носить закрытую одежду даже во время жары и объяснять всем, что ему просто холодно, и что не надо на него так смотреть. Так ведь приходилось и тренировки по бегу прогуливать. Это не могло так продолжаться — лето не за горами, и провести его в водолазках и джинсах было бы преступлением против самого себя. Идея пришла ему в голову, когда он увидел, как его мать красится перед выходом в магазин. Его внимание привлёк тональный крем, который она оставила на тумбочке у зеркала после своего ухода. Пока никого не было рядом, Билл схватил пузырёк со средством и убежал в ванную. Заперевшись в ней, он выдавил многовато для подобного дела тональника на палец и попытался замазать им остаток от свежеотрезанного стебля, который вылез у него не плече. Разумеется он был заметен и выделялся на фоне кожи. Но если смотреть совсем издалека… Да и хотя бы не зелёный. Можно сказать, что это какая-нибудь медицинская трубка в случае чего. Нужно было придумать побольше отговорок. Тем не менее, когда Билл пошёл в школу на следующий день, они ему не потребовались. Парень очень переживал, когда с ним заговорил кто-то из одноклассников, но за весь учебный день он не получил ни одного вопроса по этому поводу. Хоть несколько обрубленных стеблей и торчали из его рук, никто не замечал их. А может быть они просто не хотели или не нуждались в том, чтобы видеть их.

Со временем Билл понял, из-за чего цветы начали произрастать. За несколько дней до первого ростка он увидел, как Джефф гуляет с какой-то девчонкой. Билл решил не вмешиваться, вдруг у того свидание. На деле же он просто сбежал, желая, что вообще это увидел. Она была его подругой? Любовным интересом? Мысли о втором парень перенести не мог — в груди нестерпимо начинало болеть, словно кто-то драл его сердечную мышцу тупым ржавым ножом. Через пару недель Билл всё же осмелился поинтересоваться, кем Исбеллу приходится та девочка. Выяснилось, что она его двоюродная сестра и приехала погостить к семье. У Билла словно камень с плеч свалился. Цветы не сказать, что перестали расти из него. Просто это стало происходить реже и с меньшей интенсивностью. Но больно было всё равно. В первый раз Бейли, видимо, не заметил этого из-за волны адреналина, нахлынувшей на него. Но иногда цветы прорастали не только ночью, и когда стебель уже был готов прорваться сквозь кожу парня, боль была значительная. Он не мог притрагиваться к образовавшемуся бугорку, стискивая челюсть каждый раз, когда каким-либо образом случайно задевал его. Не задеть было сложно — они появлялись по всему его телу и не давали жить спокойно. Особенно, когда бугорки появлялись на заднице, боже, Билл ненавидел эти дни. В какой-то момент цветок-таки протыкал кожу и вырывался наружу, вызывая небольшое к удивлению Билла кровотечение. Самым неприятным было чувствовать, как шипы вылезали из-под кожи, но со временем и к этому он привык. Оно быстро проходило, оставляя после себя стебель с сочным бутоном красной розы, который питался кровью парня. За всю жизнь Лафайетте Билл не позволил ни одному бутону распуститься, боясь, что кто-то их всё же увидит. А заодно и последствий, которые могли появиться.

***

Эксл всегда грустно смеялся над глупой иронией его жизни, думая о своей настоящей фамилии. Той, которую он получил от родного отца, и той, которая теперь стояла в его паспорте. Этот говнюк всё же смог предсказать судьбу сына.  
Впервые цветы распустились на его теле во время очередной самоизоляции от внешнего мира. Волны гнетущей обречённости с новой силой накрывали его снова и снова за эти несколько дней и бросали на острые скалы безнадёжности. Слава, деньги — и что с того? В его жизни не доставало главного. Любви. Взаимной. Ему не доставало Иззи. В бурной юности, сразу после переезда в Лос-Анджелес, Эксл попытался заглушить боль от безответных чувств и глупых роз алкоголем, наркотиками, девушками лёгкого поведения — он быстро понял, что всё без толку. Девушек он всё же решил оставить в совершенно слепой надежде, что он когда-нибудь влюбится в одну из них. Что это будет как в какой-нибудь сраной мелодраме — она, та самая, будет работать в стрип-клубе, а он, как богатый знаменитый принц на BMW, влюбится без памяти и заберёт её, ту самую, в свой большой дом в Малибу, и он возьмёт её, ту самую, замуж и жить они будут долго и счастливо. Только Экслу не нужна была та самая. Ему нужен был _**тот самый**_.  
Роуз прекрасно знал, что его чувства не взаимны. Иззи никогда не проявлял в его сторону чувств, какие чувствовал сам Эксл по отношению к нему. Между ними была крепка дружба, и то она дала трещину, как казалось Роузу. Из-за него же, от чего мужчине было только хуже. Он знал, что вёл себя, как последний засранец, не являясь на репетиции и срываясь на всех подряд. Все устали от его выходок, даже лучший друг, который не раз пытался поговорить с ним. Но Эксл боялся его видеть. Боялся, что сорвётся, ему было мучительно видеть Иззи. В какой-то момент в нетрезвом состоянии он почти сорвался и уже набрал номер, чтобы наконец высказать всё то, что мучило его больше десятка лет. Однако, когда Стрэдлин поднял трубку, мужчина не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он написал десятки песен, но признание Иззи просто не складывалось, не звучало так, как должно было. Не передавало всего того, что он ему сказать. Слов было бы просто недостаточно, поэтому после очередного вопросительного «Алло? Эксл?» в трубке, он поспешил бросить её.  
Именно тогда, в момент такого гнетущего одиночества, Эксл смог хоть немного забыть о физической боли, которая притупилась на фоне душевной. Он не вставал с кровати несколько дней, не ел и почти не спал. И не состригал выросшие бутоны, которые распустились в прекрасные цветы.

***

Когда Иззи показал ему текст новой песни, Экслу пришлось перечитать его несколько раз, чтобы вникнуть в суть. Первое прочтение смутило его, второе насторожило, третье заставило наконец поднять глаза на гитариста, который всё это время молча сидел рядом и курил. Если бы у любовного письма был антоним, то именно им бы описал эту песню Эксл. И эта песня была написана для него. Роуза будто бы схватили за горло и несколько раз треснули головой по кофейному столику перед ним, а потом скинули с обрыва, пока не пришёл в себя. Сердце сжало тисками, и все раны от стеблей зажгло. Этого он боялся больше, чем побоев от отчима в детстве, больше, чем сдохнуть пьяным в какой-нибудь канаве от голода и передоза в юности. Да, больше, чем самой смерти.  
— Я ухожу из группы, — сказал Иззи ровным голосом и затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Он поднялся с дивана, забрал свою куртку и ушёл.

А ночью случилось это. Эксл проснулся от чувства, будто бы внутри него что-то взорвалось. Дикая боль пронзила всё его тело, от самой макушки до кончиков пальцев. Когда Роуз распахнул глаза, то подумал, что это всё ещё дурной сон. Десятки стеблей вырвались из его тела одновременно, словно копья. Розы на них распустились мгновенно — мужчина не успел даже глаз раскрыть к тому моменту. Алые розы возвышались перед его глазами, покачивая прекрасными головками и сбрасывая на его кровать нежные лепестки. Тело Эксла стало похоже на садовую клумбу. Цветы источали сладкий аромат, который сводил его с ума. Роз было слишком много, они душили его запахом, проткнули все его органы, пронзили сердце острыми шипами. Эксл попытался издать хоть звук — в его горле застряли лепестки, и он закашлялся, причиняя себе ещё большие мучения. Попытка двинуться увенчалась тем же результатом — любое движение раскачивало цветы над ним и дёргало корни, что засели глубоко в нём, и насаживало его ещё сильнее на те цветы, что попытались прорасти из спины. Мужчина был зажат с двух сторон, не зная, что делать. Пытаться доползти до ножниц или телефона было бы самоубийством — стебли и шипы воткнутся ещё глубже. Остаётся лишь только закрыть глаза и лежать неподвижно. Эксл просто принял это. Он никуда больше не двинется.

Он проснулся на ложе из роз, но совершенно один. На нём же он и уснёт.


End file.
